


我叫一声张喵喵你敢答应吗？

by qimingzhenmafanA



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qimingzhenmafanA/pseuds/qimingzhenmafanA
Summary: 情人节快乐~
Relationships: 段欣, 段译
Kudos: 6





	我叫一声张喵喵你敢答应吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 欣欣猫设定

车上，段龙无所事事地划着手机，机械地下滑刷新以排解堵车的烦躁。突然一张机场饭拍图映入眼帘，段龙的嘴角微微上扬。照片里的张欣和好朋友吴师傅刚路演回来，俩人都戴着墨镜和鸭舌帽，只不过张欣的帽子显得头特别大......点进评论，好家伙，下面张欣粉丝一溜儿的评论都是“欣哥怎么头这么大”、“张老师换个帽子吧”，给段龙乐得直拍大腿。别人不知道，他段龙还能不知道张欣帽子里的小秘密么？

段龙永远不会忘记他第一次看见张欣那条毛茸茸的猫尾巴时那种世界观崩塌的感觉。

那时他俩的关系还有点微妙，都对对方有点儿朦胧的好感，互相隔着一层纱，等着另外一人戳破。

段龙邀请张欣来自己家做客，顺带住上几天。张欣爽快地应下了，俩人各怀鬼胎，暗暗地想借着这个机会向对方表白。

可段龙临时有事，要去救个场，便只能先让张欣住着先，说是后天就回。

到了路上，却被告知因为天气原因，航班取消，场是救不成了，只能回家，段龙内心窃喜。

没想到一推开家门，看到坐沙发上的那个男人，屁股后面一条猫尾巴晃荡来晃荡去，头上俩猫耳朵支棱着，正趴在沙发上小憩。一见杵在门口的段龙，突然惊恐地起身，尾巴炸成了三根粗。

“是假的！”张欣着急忙慌地解释道。

“什么真的假的，我还没问呢。”

“尾......尾巴是假的！是剧组的道具！耳朵也是！”张欣有点儿语无伦次。

“还会动呢......难不成是剧组的黑科技？”段龙好奇地指着张欣因为紧张而不自觉摆动的尾巴。

张欣欣索性摊牌了，我是一只猫，一只会变人形的猫，要杀要剐，随你便。言罢，做出一副凛然赴死的样子。

段龙也有些不知所措，想不到自己以前随口说的话还真一语成谶了，原本只是觉得这人，“跟只小猫儿似的”，没想到啊没想到......但就是那么一多想，生活中的小细节突然涌现出来，张欣的生日是世界猫日，张欣总跟公园里流浪猫“交流”，张欣不开心的时候就蜷成一团......张欣欣确实像只猫。

段龙问，还有谁知道这事？

张欣答，就你。

正当段龙心情复杂语塞之时，张欣突然很委屈地抱怨起来，“你知不知道我藏耳朵藏尾巴很累的啊？有时候一激动就会绷不住冒出来，要是被人发现我不是就玩完了嘛……现在好了，你知道了......我该怎么办都不知道......”张欣越说越郁闷，越说越憋屈，说到最后都带了些哭腔。段龙脑子一热，拍拍胸膛，正色道，“你放心我不会说出去的！那我们以后在一起吧！”

两者之间有什么因果关系吗？张欣腹诽道。

在张欣欣眼里，段龙是个不错的人，虽然思路清奇但至少嘴巴牢靠。

于是张欣欣支支吾吾地答应了段龙前言不搭后语的表白。

两人之间这层薄薄的窗户纸，没等双方你来我往的试探期结束，就这样突如其来地被两斤火药给炸开了。

只不过后来段龙才发现，其实知道这事的不止他一人，只是张欣跟每个发现这个秘密的人都是这么说的......

段龙正准备长按保存这一套图，回去好好取笑一番张欣欣，特别是他塞在帽子里的猫耳朵，突然张欣欣的电话打了进来，“喂，晚上回来吗？要一起吃饭么？”

“可以啊，吃什么？”

“在家吃吧，我懒得出门了。”一听这语气，段龙仿佛都能想象得到张欣欣此刻躺在沙发上给自个舔毛的慵懒样了。

“得了吧，在家能吃啥？咱俩在厨房都是白痴。”段龙笑道。

“大哥，这都什么时代了？外卖叫点饭菜不就行了？”噎得段龙没话讲。

还记得刚在一起的时候，段龙陪张欣欣去逛超市，张欣欣直冲猫粮货架，扛走两大袋猫粮，还叫段龙帮忙拿了一袋，段龙被搞得一头雾水，“欣欣......你平时......真吃这个啊......”

“这玩意儿这么难吃反正我不吃你要吃再给你买一袋？我给公园里几个朋友准备的，还剩点我放车里备用。”

“哦......”到底是直立行走的猫，跟一般的猫还真不一样。

交警出来指挥交通了，车流渐渐变得有序，段龙也很快就到家了，只不过刚出来时天还亮着，回到家时抬头尽是一抹黑。

“回来了？正好，外卖刚到。”眼前的张欣欣正举着水杯喝水，全裸着。

段龙无奈，可也只能赶紧关上门。张欣欣有个习惯，可能是猫的天性使然，在家的时候就喜欢不穿衣服，特别是夏天，连内裤都不肯穿。变成猫的时候也就算了，好歹有毛遮着，可好巧不巧这是只喜欢直立行走的猫，所以段龙每次一进门看见一个裸男晃悠的视觉冲击感不亚于那天看到张欣欣的猫尾巴。

“别跟我说你刚才是这样拿外卖的。”

“哪能啊，我穿了衣服的！拿进来了以后再脱了不行吗？”张欣欣放下了水杯，凑近了段龙，“合着我在你眼里是个暴露狂形象？”

没等段龙解释，便感觉脸颊边一阵酥痒，两瓣温热的唇已然贴了上来，灵巧的舌头轻柔地舔舐着。张欣欣舌上的倒刺可以说是微乎其微，不细看根本发现不了，只在触及的时候能感受到轻微的粗糙感。张欣欣见段龙没什么动静，便不满足于脸颊，调转方向去刺激段龙的脖颈。这一撩拨，段龙登时就把持不住了，掰过张欣欣的下巴便急不可耐地吻住了他，交换了一个绵长的深吻。

一亲上就知道，这家伙今天没少撕嘴皮。

“老段你还墨迹呢，不饿啊？”张欣欣推开尚且意犹未尽的段龙，舔了舔嘴唇，低头却发现段龙裤裆里一团鼓鼓囊囊的东西愉悦勃起着。

“我是有点饿，你不也饿了么，所以我准备先把你喂饱再吃饭。”说完直接将张欣欣横抱了起来，走向卧室。

“外......外卖会冷的......”张欣欣内心兴奋得很可表面还是装作一副这样不太好吧还是算了吧的样子。

“你更墨迹！再热不就完事了。”又不是第一天认识张欣欣了，段龙知道他就是个口嫌体正直，也就边敷衍着边把他扔上了床。

张欣欣舒舒服服地躺在床上，大张着双腿，等着段龙的手指给他做润滑，可段龙却没了动静。

“快点儿啊......”张欣欣支起半个身子，不满地催促道。

只见段龙扭扭捏捏，欲言又止，“欣啊，那什么......你舌头上的倒刺，好舒服啊......”

机智如张欣欣，已经猜到段龙要叫他干嘛了，“不要！拒绝！你快点进来！”

“欣欣欣欣~就这一次~”段龙凑近张欣欣，用胡茬磨蹭着他的大腿内侧，抬头可怜兮兮地望着他，“那作为交换......我帮你磕完一整袋的瓜子，最大包装的那种，怎么样？”这只小猫，偏偏像仓鼠一样喜欢嗑瓜子，有事没事就坐在段龙的大腿上嗑个没完，段龙想吃还不给，小气得很。

张欣欣冲段龙翻了个白眼，谁叫段龙的狗狗眼总让人拒绝不了。

段龙得意地跟张欣欣换了个位子，脱了个精光，好整以暇地坐在床边，像是乖乖等着老师发零食的幼儿园小朋友。

当温暖湿润的口腔将柱身包裹的那一刹那，快感铺天盖地席卷而来，段龙仰头骂了一句“操”。张欣欣揉捻着囊袋，带着倒刺的舌头舔过柱身拂过沟壑，细碎的毛发擦过腿侧，对段龙来说都是一种灭顶的刺激。他忍不住抚上了张欣欣的后颈，另一只手揉捏着张欣欣毛茸茸的猫耳朵，不小心捏得重了些，还会收获张欣欣的一个白眼外加猛地一嘬，舒爽得差点缴械。张欣欣试着吞得更深了些，仍是不住吮吸着，柔嫩的喉腔不住收缩，直到大股的精液全喷出来时才停了嘴。

段龙恋恋不舍地抽出了性器，抽了几张纸巾给张欣欣擦了擦嘴角的白浊。 张欣欣如释重负地跳上了床，趴在床上，屁股微撅，扭头示意，“到你啦。”

段龙倒了一手润滑剂，在手里温了温，连同手指送入了甬道内，没搅弄几下，穴口便蠕动着邀请段龙的进入了。段龙正托着重又精神起来的性器准备捅入时，张欣欣坏笑着用尾巴将后穴遮得严严实实。

“诶诶，欣欣，不带这样的啊......”

只见张欣欣比了一个“二”，“两包瓜子，没得商量。”

“好好好两包就两包，非得把我嘴巴嗑秃噜皮才行吗......祖宗哎，你快让我进去成吗？”

张欣欣抖了抖耳朵，移开了尾巴，转而在段龙下腹磨蹭着，段龙见尾巴一移开，就急不可耐地送了进去。后穴被硬挺的物事填的满满当当，舒服得张欣欣直叫唤，“快点......”

“真是只发了情的小公猫......”覆在张欣欣身上的段龙宠溺地摸了摸张欣欣的脑袋。

每次深挺，都伴随着一声变了调的“喵呜”，绕在胳膊上的尾巴紧了紧。段龙一面叼着张欣欣的猫耳朵朝里面呼着热气，一面伸手去握着尾巴根，指尖绕着根部一圈一圈地转。被触及到敏感部位的张欣欣细碎地哼唧了两声，绞了两下肠道示好，段龙像是得到了指示，更加孜孜不倦地抽送，顶撞内里的敏感点。欲望的潮水一阵接一阵袭来，像是要把两人都淹没。

张欣欣在暴风骤雨中喘着粗气，还没顺过气来便又被段龙扭过脸来了一个强硬的深吻。口腔内的空气被肆意掠夺，张欣欣快喘不过气了，却见段龙不知餍足，仍是没有收嘴的意思，身下动作还越发生猛。急的张欣欣在段龙舌头上咬了一口，段龙倒吸一口凉气，这才挪开了嘴。

“嘶，小猫咪怎么还咬人呢？”段龙将张欣欣翻了个个，贱兮兮地冲他笑着，“有点不乖了啊，得好好管教管教......”

“明明是你！都快喘不过气来了还亲得这么忘我，你当拍戏呢？憋死我了......呜！”段龙没等张欣欣抱怨完，就已经啃上了张欣欣胸前的红点，故意重重地用犬齿厮磨，还咂出了吮吸声。乳头被啃咬得红肿，显得愈发可口诱人。

“呜......什么破习惯，还吧唧嘴......”张欣欣刚说完腰上又被段龙没轻没重地拧了一把。

“香喷喷的小猫咪，还不准我吸的时候吧唧嘴啦？你是我养的，嘿嘿～”段龙注意到张欣欣细长眼尾边的一缕绯红，煞是好看，又凑近了去亲，张欣欣却赌气似的错开了脸，愣是不让段龙碰，一边还拿脚踹段龙，嗫嚅着，“出去......”

身下的小猫都已经被操得红熟了，又怎么能放过呢？段龙抓住了胡乱扑腾的脚腕，架到了肩上，又箍住了小猫的细腰，嘴上含糊着“再忍忍”，腰上发力越顶越深。张欣欣只觉得这根该死的硬杵要把自己捅穿了。

张欣欣羞愤地在段龙有力的臂膀中挣扎扭动，可还是无济于事；试图挠他，被另一只手捉住了爪子；最后只能死死瞪着段龙，眼里泛着泪花，泛红的鼻子可怜兮兮地一抽一抽，猫尾被压着无力地摆动，泄愤似的。张欣欣在段龙身下可以说是毫无反抗之力。

作为他男人兼铲屎官，段龙有种不知道哪冒出来的施虐欲，这种感觉以前不是没有。把不听话哭唧唧的小猫咪欺压在身下猛操一顿吃干抹净直到操服为止的结果就是，手臂上背上还有脸上被挠了好几道不说，当晚甚至是往后一个星期，只能睡沙发。

段龙不想再落枕了，再说了，搂着毛绒绒的小猫睡更安心，便很快打消了这个念头，自己家的小猫咪，捧在手心怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了，得好好疼着，还得好生哄着，“欣欣，欣欣。”

张欣欣选择不理，扭头闭眼生气，不管怎么说，身下就是不配合。

跟张欣欣相处了这么久，别的没怎么学会，逗猫段龙现在特别有一手。段龙还记得之前在网上看过的一张图，论按摩猫的哪个部位猫会舒服。趁着张欣欣还在闭眼赌气，段龙伸手在张欣欣的下巴挠了两下。张欣欣没反应，嘴巴闭得更紧了，可是脑袋上微微抖动的猫耳暴露了他的真实想法，被段龙一眼就捕捉到了。

“欣欣，别这样嘛，我错了嘛......我给你学猫叫好不？喵~”段龙发出一声及其生硬的猫叫。

“啧，这哪是猫叫......”

段龙见张欣欣终于肯跟他说话了，便接着逗他，“那我猫叫学得不像，那我学你叫。”

又耍什么花样，我不就是猫么？张欣欣心道。

“咳，论，张欣欣是怎么笑的，”段龙清了清嗓子，接着，爆发出一阵鬼畜般的“盒盒盒盒盒盒”的笑声，逗得张欣欣“噗嗤”一笑。

“喂，我哪有这样！”张欣欣身下刚放松了些，段龙紧追不舍，那打桩机一般的腰又开始卖力耕耘起来，干劲十足。张欣欣的腿根直打颤，舒服得整个人都瑟缩发抖，唯独腰身曲着往段龙的胯间送，圈在段龙身上的腿磨蹭着他的侧腰，蹭得段龙连连喘息。这一刻，两人只想溺死在漫天的快感中。

“那你叫一声，我听听，学习学习。”段龙腾出手，摩挲着小猫的下巴。

“喵~”甜腻而性感的叫声像是点燃了段龙脑中的小火苗，让快感逐渐演变为燎原之势。

“这么叫春，当心招来一群母猫缠着你......”段龙嬉笑道。这么个叫法，简直就是速效春药。听几次还行，一直听下去怕不是得精尽人亡。

“切。”张欣欣嫌弃地哼了一声，尾巴不自觉地搔弄段龙的小腹，暗示使劲，“认真点行吗？”

“还想要就直说。”既然都哄回来了，段龙也就不嬉皮笑脸了，随即将张欣欣抱坐起来，自下而上地顶弄。

新的姿势让张欣欣满意地“喵喵”叫了出来，赞许似的在段龙颈窝里腻乎了两下。段龙往上顶，张欣欣便往下坐，快感加倍，张欣欣的喘叫频率也加了倍。张欣欣觉得自己就好像雨中的浮萍，只有段龙是他跟这个世界的连结。在富有节奏的抽送中，张欣欣紧攥着段龙的头发，嗓子都快喊哑了，突然感觉下腹一紧，整个人软绵绵地瘫在了段龙身上。

挥汗如雨的段龙紧锁着张欣欣疲软的腰肢，张欣欣已经分不出精力用言语或者肢体迎合段龙了。段龙望着张欣欣销魂又迷离的眼波，又狠狠干了一会儿，将精液全都灌进了潮热的甬道中。段龙高潮后的脑子放空，没来由地想到了一个问题。自己这样，放在动物界，算不算对张欣欣做标记了，证明了他是自己的呢？

云雨之后满是泥泞的床上，两人还在温存着，空气中飘荡着性的味道，黏腻，湿润，香甜，极尽绸缪，欲罢不能，引诱得人只想贪婪地索取。张欣欣温顺地蜷成一团窝在段龙怀里，仔细回味着欢爱的余韵，段龙则致力于把玩张欣欣的猫耳，猫耳粉嫩柔软，玩多久都嫌不够。

“哎呀，外卖忘吃了！”张欣欣忽地弹起来，刚好撞上了段龙的下巴。

“嘶......别那么着急嘛......热热不还能吃嘛......”段龙吃痛地揉了揉自己的下巴和张欣欣的头顶。

“我怎么进来的，我就怎么出去。”张欣欣对段龙撒娇道。

“行行行，抱你吃饭是不是？撒个娇还要做阅读理解......不过咱们先洗干净行不？”

晚饭后，张欣欣又变成了猫的样子，趴在段龙腿上闭目养神，刚才那一趟折腾下来，着实累坏了。

“要吃瓜子吗？我帮你嗑......”段龙戳了戳眼前这团毛球。

“你是不是傻，瓜子当然要自己嗑才好吃啊！”毛球翻了个身，打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地回应道。

“那刚才......？”

“先欠着，我还没想好呢喵~”

End


End file.
